If Only For A While
by Samcedes4ever
Summary: During their time together,Mercedes has fallen in love with Quinn. What happens one summer morning when she accidentally blurts it out? a series of Quinncedes one shots springing from this first one.


This came to me randomly last night and I wrote it in a couple hours. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

xxxx

High school had only been out for a week, a total of 7 days, yet Mercedes was already bored. Her parents had left to go to work early that morning and her best friend ,Quinn,was sleeping leaving her alone. As she sat up in bed,she looked at her plan for the day. She could get up and go to the park, or she could get started on her reading assignments. Mercedes laughed at herself before scanning her purple covered alarm clock. It was only 9 am, she decided on Netflix and got up quietly to turn on the TV.

"Now, what do I watch?" She asked herself after settling down. After looking for a bit, Mercedes felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked down at the sleeping form beside her. From looking down, all she could see was blonde bits of hair sticking out from under the covers and one of her best friends leg laying on Mercedes' hip. On impulse, she decided to wake her up, after all she was the Netflix queen.

"Quinny,wake upppp."

The form moaned and groaned. After poking at her side for a good minute, she heard a sleepy voice say "I'm up Mercy, so is your baby!"

After Quinn had found out she was pregnant her junior year, Mercedes offered her best friend a room in her house. It took some time, but the blonde agreed only if she could work to help out. Mercedes insisted that she didn't, carrying a baby alone is hard work, but Quinn wouldn't budge. After some searching, she had picked up a babysitting job at the local daycare working a couple hours during the summer. And even though Quinn had her own room, she usually ended up right next to Mercedes.

"Good. How was babysitting last night?"

"Tough, but I liked it. I feel like it's preparing me for when my little munchkin comes."

Mercedes laughed, "Very true, how's my baby?"

"She's hungry, very hungry, but we'll wait until we all get out of bed to eat together."

Together. That word coming out of her best friends mouth alone made Mercedes' heart flutter and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she was saying it to her, but she ignored the feeling.

"Together..right."

Somewhere along her best friend moving in and sleeping next to her in her bed every night, Mercedes had fallen for her. And although Quinn had come out as bisexual their freshmen year, she kept her unrequited love to herself. She saw how her blonde love always cried when she talked to her baby daddy, she didn't want to cause any more stress in her life.

But now that Quinn was due to have Beth in 4 months, she saw their time together coming to an end. After all, she was going to move back in with Puck to raise their baby.

Still, they had some time together.

"I'm trying to find something to watch." She pouted. "Do you recommend anything, TV princess?"

Mercedes heard her laughing from under the covers. "Did you finish Bates Motel?"

"Yep."

"Without me?!" Quinn gasped.

"You always fall asleep! And I don't want to wake you, my god baby needs her rest so she can come into the world."

"Its not my fault you give the worlds best massages!" She felt her heart tap dance in her chest.

"Mhhm,ill just watch Orange Is The New Black."

One of Quinn's green eyes peeked out from under the lavender blanket. "You watch that show,Mercy?"

"Of course,Poussey is everything. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I dunno..it just doesn't seem like your show. Lots of queer people."

She mentally laughed, oh what Quinn didn't know.

Mercedes shifted in the bed,she spread Quinn's legs and settled in between them. Resting her head gently on Quinn's swollen belly,she took in her intoxicating smell. Moments later,she felt a hand raking through her curls. Mercedes looked up to meet her admirers green eyes. _Shes so beautiful._ Under her intense stare,Mercedes laid her head back down feeling shy.

After thinking for a few minutes, she realized now was her chance, her chance at telling Quinn everything. Should she? Could she? Mercedes was always tired of constantly wanting her in that way, loving someone who doesn't feel the same way is exhausting. But what if she DID want her back?

Quinn had joked about liking her, but she always laughed afterwards.

She quickly shut her eyes and grabbed Quinn's hand before she could change her mind.

"Quinny,about that,i'm g-gay. And i..I like you. Alot. No,that's not right. I think I love you. Wait,I don't think,I know. Yeah,I know. I know that I love you." Mercedes waited for a gasp,a shout, anything for a couple of seconds. Still holding her best friend with her eyes closed, she tried to remember how to breathe.

"I also know that If you don't say anything, my hearts going to beat straight out of my chest." After a few seconds, all she heard was a soft snore.

She opened her eyes to see Quinn had fallen asleep, most likely before her speech. Half of Mercedes wanted to cry, half of her wanted to thank the heavens.

She wasn't ready. They weren't ready. Whatever she was feeling had to be placed inside of a box and thrown away.

Because Mercedes knew the depth of her love.

Because she wanted to keep her blonde love,only if it was for a couple more months.

She quickly wiped the few stray tears before getting up and turning the TV off. She tossed a few more blankets onto her bed before settling down beside her. She spooned Quinn and laid her hand on her shoulder,gently rubbing before closing her eyes. "One day,Beth,one day i'll tell mommy."

Little did she know,Quinn was awake the entire time.

xxxx 


End file.
